familychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is a Disney Channel Original Series. The show is about two step-brothers going for amazement for something cool or they do it because they are bored. Phineas and Ferb is the first Disney channel original series to go worldwide! About The Show Summary Phineas and Ferb was aired in August 17 2007. As now, it is still showing. It is one of the most popular Disney Channel Original Show and was the first Disney Channel Original Series to be worldwide. Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb are two step-brothers that are like " Best-Friends " Together they team up building wacky and amazing machines and electronics. as Rollercoasters Characters Phineas Flynn - Phineas is an intelligent, creative boy inspired to make the summer as great as it can be by coming up with ideas for unusual, exciting, and sometimes impossible activities. He is very polite and is never selfish or rude to anyone. Phineas is also shown to have a wide array of musical abilities and can play many different instruments. His stepbrother Ferb is his best friend and partner in their activities. He loves his sister Candace, yet usually upsets her with his ideas, and has a normal relationship with his parents. He often wonders about the where of his pet platypus Perry is. An often question that other people asks is that " Aren't you too young to make a _____ " He mostly responds, "Yes, yes I am". Ferb Fletcher - Ferb is Phineas's intelligent but very quiet stepbrother. Ferb is a very quiet boy, but he is not exactly shy. He is incredibly brilliant and has a great sense of mechanics & electronics.He built a rollercoaster [ As seen in episode one ] by himself so as a giant track and other things. He doesn't say much, but is always willing to help Phineas in his incredible- But wacky plans, no matter what are the circumstances & expectations. In the series, Ferb only speaks at the end of each episode for a few seconds. Whenever Ferb talks, he speaks in a very sophisticated English accent, thus confirming that he and his father are of English origin. Ferb is talented at changing his voice. When he sings, usually uses a deep, Afro-American voice instead. He is also seen as having a knack for roller-skating. In "I Scream, You Scream," episode he is shown to have a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.Also like Phineas, Ferb is also talented and can play a lot of instruments. Candace Flynn - Candace is a 15-year-old teenage girl. She is always aware of the boys' plans. And always "tell" on her mom she mostly uses "MOM! Phineas and Ferb are making a/an _____" but when ever her Mom listens, Phineas and Ferb are always done, or her mom can't be in time for the scene, so as always her Mom doesn't believe that the boys were doing itshe arrives they are perfectly normal and innocent mostly she finds them in the tree,just lying down. Candace nurtures a permanent crush on Jeremy. She often uses her cell phone and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. When her best friend Stacy calls her in the phone she doesn't look at her brothers or even listen to them. In a sense, she is the exact opposite of her brothers, being terribly afraid of heights and easily getting sick or dizzy.While Candace is constantly angry at her brothers, there are indications that underneath she loves them. Candace is good at singing (even when her voice changes due to an allergic reaction to wild parsnips) and can play a number of instruments, all of which begin with the letter "B". Perry the Platypus – Perry is the boys' pet platypus, who lives a parallel life as a secret agent. He has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages around the house. His nemesis is the evil scientist Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Perry always accomplishes his missions to stop the doctor's evil designs and plans. A running theme in the show is that his missions end up covering up evidence of Phineas and Ferb's activities by accident, therefore the boys’ mom never finds out about their schemes and antics. While Perry never says anything throughout the show, he can make a growling noise or teeth chattering that he uses at random times. Perry works for his boss “Monogram’- who appears to be a stern, hard-boiled spy master. Perry is equipped with many hi-tech gadgets and instruments, including whistles that call certain animals, a grappling hooked gun, a parachute, several guns, a pocket helicopter, a jet-pack etc. He also can drive a scooter and has his own flying car and jet pack. Perry has his own theme song called "Perry the Platypus" which first appeared in the ending of the episode "Rollercoaster." In "Ready for the Bettys", the boys stumble on to Perry’s headquarters and his missions by accident, but they do not discover his secret identity. This is evident since after this episode, they never mention again the existence of the secret hideout. Usually, whenever Phineas says, "Where's Perry?", the platypus changes from pet into a secret agent and starts his mission. At the end of the mission he returns to his normal identity at which time Phineas says, "There you are, Perry." The most witty recurring gag of the show is the oft-repeated remark about Perry saying “Perry is a platypus and platypuses like Perry don't do much”. This remark looks extremely counter-factual and hilarious in view of Perry’s incredible spy adventures involving Dr. Doofus. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz also known as Dr. Doofus or Doof - He is a mad scientist, who serves as the comic relief. Doofus’s ultimate plight leads the viewers to empathize with him. He is the head of his own single-person company, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated". When ever that title is seen there is always a music that says "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!" His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has a company's theme song. All his evil but ridiculous plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. But they never sem to work or destroy Perry. The Doctor has turned evil because of his unhappy, unprovided and sad childhood in an almost unknown European town named "Giveupstuppen," where his family were poor farmers. He got really mad and unhappy because there were people that were taking there gnomes, Unfortunately there parents made him be the gnome and make him stand at there front lawn 24/7, and he was not able to move.Coming from this background, presently he attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire tri-state area," but it is unknown how he became a corporate billionaire or why he seeks revenge in the United States, instead of his own country. He is divorced and his ex-wife, Charlene, actually pays him alimony. He has a teenage daughter named Vanessa who is less-than-thrilled with him or his schemes. His eldest brother Roger - and the favorite of their mother - is a respected politician in Danville and holds the mayoral post. He is not really a doctor as pointed out by his daughter, as his Doctorate Degree has a $15 price tag on it. He faked his diploma because he thought he couldn't be head of a company without it. Doofenshmirtz seems to have an active love life, since in "I, Brobot," he has relationship problems with his "new" girlfriend, and leaves a ton of pathetic messages on her answering machine. In "Get That Big Foot Outta My Face!," he has a date with a woman he met online, but Perry gets caught in the middle of it and ends up stealing all of the attention away from Doofenshmirtz. In the same episode, he mentions that wasn't his worst date, because there was one who tried to stab him with a fork sometime ago. He also has the weird habit of adding "-inator" at the end of most of his evil invention's names -- with the exception of "Shrinkspheria" as seen in Mom's Birthday. But the weirdest of his habits is the building-in of the un-do or self-destruct button in most of his inventions, which Perry usually eventually finds and defeats Dr. Doofus. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Best friend of Phineas and Ferb. She's also the leader of the local Fireside Scout Girls troop. She can variate her voice as Ferb can, and often assists the boys in their plans, enlisting the whole troop of girls in the process (often to obtain new badges or other credits related to the scouts.). She is also a big fan of the boys and their plots, particularly Phineas, whom she has a crush on. She always enters into the scene with the coy remark, “Phineas, What cha doin'?”. However, it is unclear whether or not if Phineas is aware of her crush and may likely be avoiding that. While Candace makes any possible (and ridiculous) effort to be the focus of Jeremy's attention, Isabella makes no other efforts to get Phineas’ attention except help him in the organization of his schemes. She has a pet chihuahua named Pinky who is prone to spazz out. A curious detail to note, it is despite the fact she's the leader of the Scout troop, she rarely wears uniform even when commanding the troop. Linda Flynn - Mother to Phineas and Candace, stepmother to Ferb. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher, but she seems not to use his last name as most other characters called her "Ms. Flynn". Linda is portrayed as a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella and Jeremy's mothers, and was once a one hit wonder pop star under the name 'Lindana' in the 80's. She is generally busy or trying to relax when her daughter tries to get her to see that the boys are up to some crazy plan. Linda seems to think Candace is crazy and needs professional help. When the boys reveal their schemes and accomplishments she thinks they have an "overactive" yet "adorable" imagination. She can play the keyboard, the triangle, and the guitar. Her favorite band is Love Handel. She has her hair styled by one of the band's former members. Lawrence Fletcher - Lawrence is an archaeologist from the United Kingdom. He keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox. His anniversary with Linda Flynn is June 15th. It is not clear if he is or not aware of the kids schemes. In at least two different episodes, he agrees to follow Phineas instructions and even forces Candace to cooperate. In the episode "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" he convinces her to participate in a demolition derby organized by Phineas. He doesn't says a single word about the large battle arena constructed on his own backyard for the race, and encourages Candace to drive one of the monster trucks, with him as a co-pilot. In "Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together!" he thanks Phineas for organizing a massive concert on his house for his wedding anniversary, and in "Mom's birthday" he participates in a live web broadcast. In other episodes, he seems to be completely ignorant of any unusual behavior. Isabella has only once called him "Mr. Flynn". Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 16-year old teenage daughter. She is very sarcastic and mild mannered. Her dad and mom are divorced, yet her mother still has a good relationship with him. Vanessa is aware that he is an evil scientist and knows his father's enemy, Perry The Platypus. Her character's relation to Dr. Doofenshmirtz is like that of Candance's relation to Phineas and Ferb, as they both want to show their mothers what they are up to. A curious detail to note about her, it's that Perry and Vanessa seems to be completely invisible to each other, despite the fact that Dr. Doofenshmirtz constantly introduces her as his "evil assistant", though for Vanessa's sweet 16 party, Perry outwits Dr. Doofenshmirtz and accidentally improves Vanessa's party, in which Vanessa calls as Perry jets off, "thank you, Perry the Platypus!". Vanessa does not care Perry's presence in any way. She doesn't hurt him, but doesn't help him either, even when she has the opportunity she simply turns away instead. In return, most of the time Perry simply ignores her. She appears to be part of a Goth group and is dating a boy named Johnny. By coincidence, Candace often crashes, lands, yells or even travels next to Vanessa, but have only met once. Jeremy Johnson - Jeremy is the love interest of Candace. Whenever activities are going on in the Fletcher-Flynn house, he goes to visit just to enjoy the activity. For several incredible coincidences, whenever Candace moves from one location to another, he gets a new job near her, so he can always be around to witness Candace worry. In an interview with Mitchel Musso, the artist who does Jeremy's voice in the English version of the show, he revealed that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him, but in the series the only hints about it are his constant presence around her and a few minimal details that manifest a personal interest in Candace. Major Monogram - He is Perry the Platypus's boss, who always gives him missions to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's endless reign of terror upon the Tri-state area. Major Monogram usually appears on a giant screen giving Perry instructions for his next mission. A curious thing to note is that both Monogram and Doofenshmirtz often mentions personal details about each other. The doctor even asks for Monogram's budgets, aides, health and sends him personal letters to inform him about his vacations, so Perry doesn't needs to bother at those times. All this suggests they have a close personal relation yet to be revealed (is that or Doofenshmirtz is really dumber than he looks like, since he informs his worst enemy of his personal activities). In the American version of the show, Major Monogram is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh who, in addition to voicing him, is one of the show creators and writers. Karl the Intern - The person who operates the camera for Major Monogram's secret hideout. He is a bit forgetful and sometimes fails to focus the camera, so we can see Monogram is secretly doing something humiliating that he's not supposed to do, after which he immediately says "Karl, cut to close up". In an episode in particular, Karl points the camera to the floor by mistake, revealing Monogram is not wearing pants while giving instructions to Perry. Karl usually is in the back, out of sight, so most of the time you can only hear his voice while discussing or being scolded by Monogram, but from time to time, he makes brief appearances interrupting Monogram's speeches. Stacy Hirano - Candace's very enthusiastic best friend. She rarely appears in person in the series, since most of the time she's talking by phone, but is usually in Candace's companion when something very exciting happens. She is one of the few persons who knows the truth about the boys. She witnessed the backyard beach, the roller coaster, the runway and the giant battle-tree-bots, but doesn't seems to be concerned about it. In fact, she usually convinces Candace to participate and enjoy the moment instead of trying to bust them. She is also telling Candace not to be so uptight about her dealing with her brothers. She figures prominently in "Tree to Get Ready" and "The Best Lazy Day Ever." Her mother is the doctor who performed the tonsillectomy on Isabella in "I Scream, You Scream." The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 - They are the local girl scout group guided by Isabella. They like music and never have been seen without a smile on their faces. They usually count on Phineas and Ferb to help get their badges. Very little is known about them though. They are mostly little helpers or supportive characters. In the episode "The Fast and the Phineas" Isabella thanks one of the girls calling her "Gretchen," but since she's talking with all at once, nobody can tell for sure who's Gretchen. (It could be the sandy-haired girl wearing glasses.) Besides this, no other personal information is known about the troop. Buford Von Stomp - The neighborhood bully. At first looks very tough and dangerous, but he is mostly an inoffensive but rude big boy. He likes tough stuff, but is afraid of the most trivial things, as shown in "Raging Bully," in which ice-cream falls on his pants and he screams. Since there's no real violence in the show among the kids, it is frequently mentioned that everybody is afraid of him, but he really does not hurt anyone onscreen. When he challenges Phineas to a physical confrontation, they thumb-wrestling instead, and at the end of the "fight" is Buford the one who proposes Phineas to be friends. However he got "all up into Ferb's face" when he thought Ferb insulted him, at which Ferb promptly knocked him out with a "Vulcan neck pinch." He is constantly present as a good guy more than a bully, and for this reason receives frequent invitations from Phineas to join them in the fun. Buford owns a fish named Biff, after his mother. He plays the concertina and trumpet. Baljeet Patel - He is most likely from India's Punjab region, judging by his name and accent who is often portrayed as a weak and insecure kid, especially around Buford. For some reason, he usually ends teaming with him, which increases his constant nervous shakes. He's very smart, but most of his personality it is eclipsed by the extreme terror he feels when Buford stays around. A recurring theme is his missing underpants. Even though Buford usually bullies him they usually end up working together as in "Greece Lightning" and "The Flying Fishmonger" He has also been seen saying "Hey! Where's perry?" and "Whatch-a doin?". Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife although she still has a good relationship with him thinking he is just a bit eccentric. She is in the same cooking class as Linda Flynn. Charlene is friends with Linda, and like her, seems to think that her daughter is crazy and needs professional help. Grandma Betty Jo Flynn and Grandpa Clyde Flynn - They are the Flynn-Fletcher kids' maternal grandparents and they invite them with the neighborhood kids to a lake house every summer. Their names come from the creator "Swampy"'s great Aunt & Uncle. Though they are old, they sometimes like to get the best of the kids and often participate in their capers. Betty Jo has an identical twin sister. As a young woman, Betty was a roller derby champion whose chief rival was Jeremy's grandmother, Hildegarde. Cast & Crew Phineas Flynn - Vincent Martella Ferb Fletcher - Thomas Sangster Candace Flynn - Ashley Tisdale Perry the Platypus - Dee Bradley Baker Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Alyson Stoner Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Olivia Olson Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Allison Janney Linda Flynn/Grandma Betty Jo Flynn - Caroline Rhea Lawrence Fletcher - Richard O'Brien Jeremy Johnson - Mitchel Musso Major Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Stacy Hirano - Kelly Hu Buford Van Stom - Bobby Gaylor Grandpa Clyde Flynn - Barry Bostwick